


A Cherry Blossom's Descent

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Badly Written, Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Over-the-Top, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: She was the most beautiful girl in school and he was simply an uncool nerd.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8/Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Kudos: 2





	A Cherry Blossom's Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



_School._

The most interesting place on Earth where only the most interesting things happen.

_Adolescence._

The tender age upon which the brain and the body undergoes mysterious changes, that is, the growing up phase. A phase upon which the wild side comes out to play. And many mistakes will be made.

Combine these two things, and you have drama. School and adolescence. Adolescence and school. They don't mix well, now do they?

Meet Jieqiong, the most beautiful girl in school. You'd think she'd be the leader of a clique, but no, she's not. Nobody understands why. In fact, she keeps to herself most of the time.

Then there's a cool kid named Minghao. He's not in a clique either. Nobody gets him. He usually spends his time alone as well.

But what if these two actually played their roles?

Alright, so Jieqiong is now the empress of a gang of school beauties, we shall call them _The Cherry Blossoms._

For drama's sake, we'll rip Minghao's cool card and make him an uncool nerd. He has glasses and reads manga all the time. He is apart of no clique, no group, for even other nerds rejected him.

See, now this story is sounding more interesting, yes?

Now we need some perspectives. Right now, we are in the third person. We now must enter the first person.

  
  


[ Jieqiong's POV ]

Hi. I am the School Empress. My beauty outshines everybody. I am marvelous. I am fabulous. Truly, there is no better leader than I for _the Cherry Blossoms._

One day, I was at lunch in the cafeteria. There, I saw sitting, a nerd. Yes, a nerd. You know, those super uncool people. But he looked cute. Oh but this is a secret crush, for no one can know that I like a nerd.

[ Minghao's POV ]

Hi. I am a nerd. But a cool nerd. I read manga and pretend I'm a superhero. Nah, just kidding. I just like to read manga. I am currently reading one called _Metallic Arm Alchemist with a Fullmetal Brother._ It's a classic. Has the best bro duo ever.

Oh, some chick is coming my way.

[ Jieqiong's POV ]

I decide to sit next to the nerd. I look left and right to make sure nobody sees me. I decide to disguise myself. I put on a hat and some sunglasses.

“Greetings person. Hello. I am....” oh crap, I should think of a name. “....Jane. Call me Jane.”

[ Minghao's POV ]

Why is this chick wearing sunglasses indoors?

[ Jieqiong's POV ]

“Anyway, may I sit with you?”

He looked at me weirdly but nodded.

I sat.

[ Minghao's POV ]

I talked about manga to this girl. She simply nodded, but I doubt she had any idea what I was talking about.

“The armour is hollow, but his bro's inside,” I blabbered. “And so, his older bro who is shorter than him has to find a way to restore what has been lost.”

[ Jieqiong's POV ]

I have spoken to him for 30 minutes. I feel it was time to tell him the truth.

I removed the sunglasses and hat.

*cue epic gasp from everyone in the now silent cafeteria*

“Minghao. I am really The Empress.”

[ Minghao's POV ]

“Yeah... don't care.”

I took a bite from my sandwich.

“Do you not know who I am, peasant?”

“Yeah I do. And I don't care.”

  
  


How tragic. He did not know who she was. Oh wait, he does know, he just doesn't care. Jieqiong was full of regret now. She had embarrassed herself, and for liking a nerd, the other members of _The Cherry Blossoms_ stripped her of her title as leader.

Now....

Now....

Now she was only a normal girl. With a pretty face.

“But now I can freely crush on Minghao.” she said.

“I ask that you do not.” Minghao told the girl. “I am not an object for you to crush on.”

“Oh, okay.” So Jieqiong grabbed her phone and started texting.

The end.... (?)

* * *

Minghao closed the document. And then his laptop.

“Well?” Jieqiong tapped her foot impatiently. “How was it?”

“Ummm....” Minghao wasn't sure how to tell her how much her piece sucked in the nicest way possible. Yeah, that's not gonna work, let's go for the jugular. “What the hell _was_ that piece of crap?!”

“Art.”

Her face was deadpan. He couldn't quite tell if she was being sarcastic or genuine. Probably the former.

“And what's up with you crushing on me? That's weird.” Minghao added. “It's already bad enough you downgraded me to an unrealistic depiction of a nerd. This isn't some secret way to confess to me, is it?”

“Nope.” she straight-up said. “It was just an experiment.”

“Experiment?”

“I know that story was pure trash,” she began explaining. “The two most popular writings I notice are fanfiction and high school drama. Very over the top, trashy written high school drama at that. I didn't want to disgrace any fandoms, so I wrote about you and me.”

“Then how is it fanfiction? It's just a crack story about _us.”_

“Close enough.”

Minghao let out a long sigh, confused as to what the point of this was. Before he was able to ask, however, she already answered.

“I'm going to see if I can get 1 million subs and hits.”

“YOU'RE NOT GONNA POST THAT GARBAGE, ARE YOU?”

A small smirk curved at the edge of her lips. “Watch me.”

“Oh, hell no!”

Minghao jumped forward, grabbing Jieqiong's wrist and pulling it away from the mouse. Sadly, the click had happened. The horrendous “fanfiction” was now on Voltpad.

“Whoops, my finger slipped.”

“Jieqiong.... have you no dignity?” Minghao seethed.

“I guess there's no need to share with you the millions of dollars I'll make off of the published variation of that story.”

“Like anyone would ever publish that!”

* * *

“Yo, Minghao!”

“What?”

A devious grin formed upon Jieqiong's face. “I just got a publishing deal.”

“You WHAT?”

“That's right. I just have to change the names and we're good. I may even have a movie deal coming up.”

Minghao felt both amazed and disgusted that Jieqiong's little scheme actually worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I trolled lol. I just wanted to parody those over-the-top POV switching highschool AUs. I had waaaaay too much fun writing this.


End file.
